This invention relates to laser power amplifier systems and more particularly to an amplifier system for extracting high radiant power from a basic active laser media such as gas dynamic lasers, E-beams, chemical, etc.
Heretofore radiation has been amplified by reflecting the radiation back and forth through a laser cavity. Laser power amplifiers have used, straight multiple pass configurations through the active gain media. These may be for three, four, or more passes. In such systems, the radiation reflected toward the optical path would feed a portion of the beam back through the system.
Other systems for amplifying laser power have been set forth in the prior art. One such system is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,939 which includes a description of a laser power amplifier with a carbon dioxide gas laser.